User talk:Nerys Ghemor
– 04:50, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Information from one's continuity When dealing with already existing articles if possible integrate your continuity into the article. Of course it may not be possible if you contradict canon or other fan works. In that case you'll need to isolate your continuity from the main article. There are cases when it becomes prudent to create a continuity specific article such as with Sito Jaxa and Sito Jaxa (Sutherland). So to start with your info for Macet might be fine on the Akellen Macet article but later if there is a large amount of continuity specific info then splitting the page might become necessary. Unlike MB our Cardassian ranks are in just one article. So just enter the ranks into there from highest to lowest. When you come to dalin, probably best to list it above glinn as per the DS9 relaunch system since your adjusting a system they created. Then within both sections note that in your continuity the ranks are ordered differently. So you can either do it under a sub-heading like this if you feel the need to write a lengthy explanation: Star Trek: Sigils and Unions continuity In Sigils and Unions, blah... or maybe just a note like this would suffice: :In ''Star Trek: Sigils and Unions dalin is equivalent to a lieutenant''. That's up to you. As for the Trager, the article might be of some help as an example. So you just need a general intro and mention its canon appearance and then slot your info in. When the next person comes along they'll just slot their info in around what is already there. If it contradict what is in the article then continuities start getting separated out. However, I wouldn't be concerned about it at the moment as only your fan fic the Macet link to the Trager. Oh, as for non-canon info, you can basically ignore it unless it is relevant to your fan fic. Etiquette tips...don't create blank pages. Don't have sections with "more to come"/"coming soon", nothing worse then seeing that on a page that hasn't been edited for weeks. Use Show preview when editing so to limit frequent minor edits. If you upload images give them a sensible name and not "1433jfd.jgp" and keep them under 150kb. There are probably some very important other tips. The best thing would be just to start off and create a new article for one of your characters and learn by doing. Any more questions or if something isn't clear leave a note on my talk page. – 04:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :For a canon character it is safer just to create the article under his name as it appeared in the show/movie, eg. Dukat, Cartwright. Use Thouves Daro as a redirect to Daro. – 05:21, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Article title question You can use the proper name and just make Cardasda a redirect to Cardăsda, much in the same way Sao Paulo redirects to São Paulo. – 04:08, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Refs For canon/official works the formatting of references does change between TV episodes, movies and licensed works but for fan productions it's always in the form (series: "whatever"). – 05:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :Since when? --TimPendragon 06:38, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty sure people have been referencing that way since before I joined last year. – 06:44, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::It may appear that way, but only because most fan works we have on here aren't novel-length. Nerys is right in how references are supposed to be formatted. --TimPendragon 06:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, so it's similar to how you'd reference books and journal articles in a reference list. So it should be (Star Trek: Sigils and Unions: The Thirteenth Order)? Out of interest how long does it have to be for it to be a novel? – 09:49, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I just researched this on Wikipedia: a novel typically starts around 80,000 + words, and a novella (what happens when you're too long for a short story) typically is at 17500 - 40,000 words. Counting the unposted material I've already got in reserve, The Thirteenth Order comes in around 32,000 words, and there's more to be written. Typical formatting seems to be that both novels and novellas are italicized, novellettes and short stories put in quotes. :::::* :::::* :::::*http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Word_count#Document_types_defined_by_word_counts :::::Nerys Ghemor 15:29, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Feel free to undo my changes to the referencing of the 13th order. – 16:30, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::No problem...I'll do it as I get around to revising articles for other reasons. Nerys Ghemor 18:55, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Hey I have not seen you before, just would like to say that if you get the chance some time check out my user page on the Memory Gamma Wiki. Hope to chat sometime! Rift Fleet 15:45, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Link template Hi :D. The best way to create the template would be to copy and paste the data from and then just renaming the link to Star Trek: Sigils and Unions. To make it simple as possible the best name for the template could be either or , whichever you prefer. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask :D --The Doctor 23:22, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Zejil Rebek Hey, Nerys, I was looking at the revision history of the Zejil Rebek article to see if the anon user had made other edits (that IP address hasn't). I also noticed that the changes he or she made were not actually grammatical errors, nor do they really change the context or meaning of what you wrote. The three changes that I saw on the page's revision history are simply an alternate grammatical usage, slightly more formal, and perhaps with a little more flow. No big deal, just something to consider. :-) --TimPendragon 03:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :The "nonetheless" maybe doesn't matter as to where it goes, but here's where I had a problem with the other two. The usage of "that" vs. "which" is quite particular in how it should appear. Either you use "that" as I had it, or you put in "clause, which"--with a comma. The way they had it wasn't right: you either have to pick one or leave it alone. But the most irritating thing was the bit about the hunter array. I don't see why it was somehow unjustified for me to say "only." Gul Rebek is literally one of the only people capable of using it--possibly even THE only one. You can probably count the number on one hand, and when you consider how large we know the Cardassian Guard to be (one Order--and probably one of the smallest Orders--has 500,000 alone), that is a vanishingly small amount. I went with the easiest way of fixing it, which was to just wipe out all of the changes. Nerys Ghemor 06:34, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Oralian Sector/Oralian Way To distinguish my species from the believers I could do a page move with my Oralian page, changing it to Oralian (species), which would open up the Oralian page for you. I have no problem doing this, since the Oralians have not yet made a hung appearance in my series, making any changes I have to do, in respect to STEU would be rather minor. And as with the Oralian Sector and Oralian Way we can just had the standard You may also be looking for tag at the top of the page. I'll await your thoughts before I do any changes.--Travis B. Cannon 03:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :That works for me. I'll add it both my Oralian page and Oralian sector page. Here's mine: You may also be looking for the Oralians, the namesake of the Oralian sector. :Me again - just finished reading some of your stories and wanted to say Bravo! Their great, I loved reading them. Keep up the good work. --Travis B. Cannon 07:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Religion in Trek Hi "Nerys" (feel funny calling you that, since I don't know your real name, but okay). Checking out your profile, I saw your reference to the socialist, agnostic utopia idea of the Federation and how it doesn't sit well with you as a Christian. I thought you might be interested to know that this has become a recurring theme on my sim,'' Arcadia, with a resurge of Christian beliefs in the 24th-c. Trek universe (''Arcadia's version of it anyway). Maybe you'd be inclined to check it out sometime, and/or maybe even contribute? Not that I typically go out of my way to recruit anyone, and not that I'm necessarily doing so now, but it seems to be an idea that most people don't latch onto or relate to, these days, when thinking 'Star Trek' (even in a fanfic sense). In any case, it's interesting to consider, and a new/additional take could be awesome (especially considering your intelligent perspective). Anyhoo, just thought I'd let you know, if for nothing else than edification. Hope you're having a great day, and hats off for all your great work on STEU. :Okay, thanks for considering! Nope, alas, sorry, at present only Yahoo is available. I was also putting all posts on our Arcapedia, where they could be read with less clutter, but the site went down a few months ago. That should be resolved very soon; hopefully by the end of next week. If you ever reconsider, give me a yell! Take care! Tigh Webster Tigh Webster is from the online RPG Game http://ussosiris.com/ I have added a external link. This from the Osiris RPG and soon to be online Novel. ("– Tigh Webster 05:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC)") Re: Trek XI versions of characters I don't think we have any Trek XI versions in any of the relevant articles at the moment since no one here (apart from yourself) have delved into that reality yet. At the moment the best place for info would be the main Chris Pike article. Of course in the future it might be more sensible to split them up but we'll crash off that bridge when it comes along. – 10:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Bajoran Resistance Are Bajorans just part of the Bajoran Resistance?.Can Humans and other aliens join the Resistance against the Cardassians.--TyphussJediVader 18:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) This was not for a character idea,i just wanted to know if Humans could join the Bajoran Resistance and fight against the Cardassians.Aliens were part of the Terran Rebllion in the mirror universe fighting against the Alliance.--TyphussJediVader 01:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey there Hey Nerys.'' Just ''saw your message from the 28th. Sorry for the delay in responding! My bad. Some posts are available on the site; some still have to be ported over, but are linked from their setup pages... while others I still have to set up (again), completely. (I say 'again' because I had all of this done a year ago, then unfortunately lost the site, and the (corrupted) database with it.) But there's a Yahoo link on the front page which you can follow in order to read everything. Thanks for noticing my revised Common Era; I put a lot of work into getting that dating scheme to work. I thought the same thing. Hollywood writers (including those behind Trek) just really aren't too imaginative when extrapolating the details in possible futures. Let me know if there's anything else you need. I'll try not to take so long in responding next time. 18:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Story From one Cardassian to another, I would just like to say that I really enjoyed your story "Cardassian Sunrise". I felt it was truly amazing to see a TOS crew initiate first contact with a government I consider to be the Alpha Quadrant's Nazi Germany. You really gave a vivid descriptive vision of Cardassia Prime to an outsider visiting the world for the first time. My one gripe with the story is that you seem to give an exact figure for Vulcan survivors: 11,347. Though I am still a little mixed on the destruction of Vulcan, I would agree with Roberto Orci in that there were probably a few million who were off-world and serving on Federation ships. Other than that, I liked the story and look forward to seeing how the Federation-Cardassian Alliance plays out.- JustPhil 04:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello * Hello, Ms. Ghemor. I'm from Russia and today I started to enjoy your artwork. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question. Your "scientific" transliteration for the Cardassian language reminded me of McCune-Reischauer system of romanisation of Korean. Is this a deliberate resemblance or just a coincidence? 18:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) **Coincidence given that I didn't know of that system until today...but now I have to look and learn! :-) Nerys Ghemor 00:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *** Thank you for your answer. I read some of tour works and I think it's really a pity that you was not among DS9 creators - your articles about the Cardassian Union give it more shape and it would be amazing to see Star Trek series based on your image of Cardassia and Cardassians. Also, I must say that your Catacombs of Oralius series is really good - you managed to create a rather realistic image of Bajoran-like Cardassians - though it is not so easy for me as a foreigner to read it (for example there is no analogue for the word "sigil" in Russian :-) ). If you're ever going to publish your works I would surely buy a copy. *** Sorry for my English. If you don't mind, I'll make some remarks here after I finish the reading. 17:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ****No problem--sorry to be complicated, though! BTW, there is an option to contact me privately over at Ad Astra if you'd like to give feedback...I'm not sure how the admins feel about long conversations like that on the talk pages. Nerys Ghemor 18:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Volan III I'm adding some of my own fan-fiction info. on that page in a separate section to avoid confusion. I've noticed that a lot of articles that expand on what's already part of Trek canon has a separate "fanon data" section. – Enterprise1981 03:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Jim Jim;-) Yeah, I know Jim isn't a dirty word /obviously, since I've been told it means Enterprise by Memory Alpha and Memory Beta admins, and argued for that on the discussion page. Never heard the phrase unmitigated gall, but I guess you taught me a new word;-) I'm not a native english speaker, so my sentence confused you:-))) Have a nice sunday :Actually I had figured you were a native speaker...Diane Duane's prose is something that a LOT of native speakers find difficult, and that was also an unusual use of the word "unmitigated" (which is not as commonly heard outside of that phrase), so it never even crossed my mind that you were anything but a native English speaker. Sorry if I was too harsh. Nerys Ghemor 18:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Picture I love your "I've Got Your Back" Dukat & Ziyal picture!!!! :Thank you! Nerys Ghemor 20:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC)